1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a weft insertion magazine for continual provision of weft threads for use with a warp knitting machine having: two separated longitudinal forwarding means including holding devices, a carriage movable to and fro perpendicular thereto, a group of thread guides mounted on the carriage for providing weft threads parallel to each other and for laying them alternately about the holders in first one and then the other longitudinal forwarding means, and a group of spools each providing one weft thread.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
Known weft thread magazines of this type (for example, magazine-weft, automatic warp knitting machine KS2/3 MSU produced by applicant's assignee, Mayer Textile Machine Corp.), permit the overhead provision of weft threads from fixed spools which are then provided to the transversely reciprocating thread guides. The take-off of weft threads from the spools follows in consequence of the rhythm of the periodically changing weft thread consumption. It is further known to utilize flat ribbons as weft threads. These ribbons are cut from polyethylene or propropylene sheets in order to manufacture different packaging articles in particular nets. These flat ribbons can be directly utilized, being provided from a sheet slicing machine placed in series with the warp knitting machine (see article from Kettenwirk-praxis February 1974) or they are stretched after slicing and warped onto warp beams (for example the foil-cut-elongating and beaming device with the destination "FSSB" manufactured by Mayer Textile Machine Corp.)
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved weft thread magazine of the above described type, in which untwisted ribbons may be used as weft threads.